


Mark of a Traitor

by Kira_K, OKami_hu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, Backstory, F/M, Forgiveness, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: Yuffie originally intended to visit Elena at the Healing Lodge, but having knocked on the wrong door, she finds herself facing a traitor. Always up for a challenge, Yuffie listens to the man's tale and decides that he is worthy of a royal pardon.
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi/Tseng
Kudos: 5





	Mark of a Traitor

Yuffie was satisfied with herself. She managed to weasel out the necessary information out of the two most stubborn men to ever grace the planet: Vincent and Cloud. She waved goodbye to the rest of the Avalanche, and headed north where the Healing Lodge was hidden between the valleys. The trees grew tall here, birds flitted between the branches and their songs filled the air. Yuffie smiled up at the sun and quickened her steps; she wanted to arrive before the night fell and the people she wanted to visit became even more hostile.

She knew that the Turks suffered from the silver-haired menace as well and that Rufus, the _almighty prez_ had Geostigma. After much coaxing, Vincent had shared more details, namely, that two of the agents by the name of Elena and Tseng were captured and... handled rather unkindly back then. Yuffie remembered the girl, the blonde rookie, who was just as scared as her when Don Corneo captured them. She could still recall the quiet tears they tried to hide from each other without much success. Back then, she felt as if the blond Turk had been a friend, if only for a short time.

There was that redhead Turk too, one of those who helped them escape and Yuffie wanted to make friends with these two for real - after all the Shinra Inc. was not what it had been and Wutai started to recover; they weren't on opposite sides anymore. Of course, Yuffie's priority was still her homeland but after two years of hard work, she wanted a small break. And she was sure these Turks wouldn't see a know-it-all princess, just a bratty rebel, even though Yuffie became older and wiser ever since.

The sun was already setting when she finally reached the Lodge. The murmur of the waterfalls was calming; it was apparent why this place was built here.

After quickly questioning the staff, Yuffie headed upstairs to the private apartments. She was rather excited to see Elena again and she hoped the blonde girl was alright - and that she shared the sentiment.

Followed by her knocking, the door opened and a tall, dark, and handsome man stood there, looking down with a mildly surprised expression. He was wearing loose, comfortable clothes, with a long violet robe over them. His golden-hued dark eyes were characteristically almond-shaped and his skin had a familiar olive tone to it. The middle of his forehead was adorned by a small black dot.

Yuffie blinked and frowned, her eyes focusing on the mark. She knew its significance although she had never seen anyone alive with it. Usually, her people dealt fast with their traitors, something she was glad to not have witnessed so far. She recalled that Vincent mentioned a Turk whom she hadn't met so far, and the name was immediately on her tongue. "You are Tseng, right?"

The man's lips tightened and his eyes narrowed. An experienced eye was able to catch how his muscles tensed under his clothes. "And you are Yuffie Kisaragi, Princess of Wutai."

Of course, Tseng knew the girl. His father, who helped Shinra invade the western country believed firmly that he served his homeland’s best interest, and followed the news carefully. Later, when Cait Sith was in Strife's party, Reeve mentioned the girl to Tseng, because they were on friendly terms. From that day on, the Turk made special efforts to not confront the heroes. He didn't want to fight the princess.

So he simply pressed his hands together and bowed respectfully to Yuffie, only with the barest reluctance. "Welcome, my lady. It is an honor that you're gracing my humble home with your presence." He used his mother tongue, and the words felt sweet in his mouth.

She reached forward and touched Tseng's shoulder, an entirely inappropriate gesture as the other wasn’t a noble due to his treachery. "I'm grateful for your kindness and I'll commit it to my memory," she said and her words lacked the trace of an accent that was barely noticeable in Tseng's speech. "If I may suggest, we could share tea and tales to get better acquainted."

The Turk straightened and tilted his head to the side to look at Yuffie. He knew she cared much for her homeland and yet, she didn't seem to be extremely keen to eliminate the one with the traitor's mark. Tseng doubted she knew the real reason why he was wearing it and for now, he intended to keep it that way. With a nod, he opened the door wide and invited the princess in. "It will be my pleasure to have you in my house. Although I'm afraid, the tea I keep here isn't as delicious as the motherland's. Still, I hope it will please your taste."

From the hall, three doors lead to the bedroom, the small living room, and the bathroom, respectively. Since being the leader of Shinra's agents and the favorite of the president, Tseng's temporary residence was furnished according to his taste, with Wutan furniture.

Yuffie followed him and looked around, putting her shuriken down by the door with her shoes as it was customary in Wutai. She knew she was taking a chance but she was willing to be almost weaponless around the Turk; no Wutan would attack their guests. Although hostages had been customarily taken once upon a time, Yuffie hoped Tseng wasn't a fool to risk both Wutai and the Avalanche's wrath by that.

Sitting down on her heels in the living room she smiled at Tseng. The Turk was handsome and his manners impeccable; a welcome change after being around Cid. "I'm not insisting on the tea if you think it's not good but do sit. It's tiring to look up at you when I talk." Again, she breached some of the protocol but for Yuffie, her status as a princess was important only when she was working for Wutai.

Tseng finally allowed himself a small smile as he settled down opposite the girl elegantly. "Thank you, my lady. However, it would be rude of me if I haven't treated you with something. It is about dinner time and I'm sure you have a long day behind you."

He took his phone and dialed Reno. "Reno? Could you do me a favor, please? Take some hot tea to my room. Some snacks would be great, too. Hold it for a second." He glanced at Yuffie. "Any preferences?"

"Nah," Yuffie shook her head and grinned back at the man. "But I should warn you, I may eat a lot." She switched languages just as easily as the Turk; some things were better left unsaid in Wutan.

Tseng chuckled and turned his attention back to the phone. "It doesn't quite matter what you bring until there's a lot of it. Exclude alcohol, though. Chips, chocolate cookies, those are fine. I'll settle it with the kitchen staff later."

"I'm eighteen," Yuffie chimed in when the alcohol was banned. Although she wasn't one to usually drink, it irked her that people assumed she was still too young for the 'adult things'. Still, it was her host's decision to treat her to tea or to something more and Yuffie didn't want to break the pleasant mood by being too demanding. She tried to grow out of it, after all.

"I'm aware of your age, young princess, but it was Reno I talked to. If I hadn’t specified, he would have ditched the tea in favor of beer. I certainly don't know your taste but I like good wine, whiskey, or sake much better. And, I assume if I let you get drunk, it'd have consequences next morning."

Yuffie smiled and thought about how embarrassing it had been when she had first tasted the hot sake, especially the next day when she had remembered the things that transpired during the night. "I didn't know of Reno's preference to alcohol over anything else." She put her hands on her knees, relaxing, and studied Tseng's face. Aside from the mark, and the too-sharp eyes it seemed normal, calm. Her gaze flickered lower, to the shoulders and hands. "How come we hadn't met yet?"

The man's expression became a shade more serious. "When I received word about your presence in Strife's party, I tried to avoid getting into conflict with them," he answered honestly. "I did not wish to openly oppose a royalty of my beloved homeland. At a point, I suffered a rather serious injury as well and I couldn't attend to my duties." His hand twitched involuntarily, wanting to cover his middle, where Sephiroth had stabbed him. He was fortunate that the wound missed vital organs and help arrived swiftly.

Yuffie acknowledged the explanation with a nod. It didn’t sound like a lie and it made her heart a bit warmer; when even a traitor was careful to not hurt her it meant she was loved or at least respected for the title she held. She lifted her head proudly and regarded the Turk for a few moments. "Vince mentioned that you’ve been injured recently. Are you alright?"

"I am... healing." That was all he offered, stubbornly resisting the memory of the pain. "It's been worse. The marks are fading thanks to the professional care of the Lodge's healers. Eventually, my body will be as good as new."

"That is good," Yuffie nodded and resisted the urge to reach out and look for the wound. "May I ask how Elena is doing? I know she was with you before Vincent came."

"She is a strong girl," Tseng nodded, smile softening. "She wasn't as severely injured as me, although her nerves were more upset. But she'll calm down now that the danger seems to finally be over. I assume you came to visit her originally."

"Yes but it seems like I knocked on the wrong door," Yuffie said with a small chuckle. "And I couldn't refuse your invitation for tea so I guess I'll visit her some other time, like tomorrow."

"I just hope my man didn't get lost on the way," Tseng mentioned. Reno could have hurried, after all. "If you wish to stay here for the night, I'll let one of the workers here prepare a room for you. It won't be luxurious but the beds are comfortable and offer a good rest."

Yuffie smiled and bowed her head a bit. "Thank you for the offer although it wasn't necessary. And to tell the truth, anything that stays on the ground is preferable to the Shera's beds." She hated flying thanks to her rebelling stomach.

There was a noise at the door, then it opened and Reno shuffled in with a few muttered curses. He had two trays on his hands and a kettle with mugs was balanced on his fingers. Looking up he caught Tseng's eyes, then glanced at the sitting woman. "Y'know boss, I'm not a waiter. If you've got a new girlfriend, you should treat her in a restaurant..."

"The nearest restaurant is several miles away, Reno," Tseng reminded him calmly, as he got up to take the kettle. "Moreover, Lady Yuffie is not my girlfriend but a guest. And last, I'm not interested in your whining. It’s not like you have anything to do all day."

"Aw, how bad," Reno shook his head and placed everything on the table. Despite his grumbling, he put down the food and drink almost elegantly. Flashing another smirk at Tseng, he continued his teasing. "And here I thought you'd score. Anything else you want from the room service?"

Yuffie buried her face into her hands. The implication was impolite, preposterous even, as princesses never dated traitors and Tseng didn't seem interested, even if she had been ready to ignore that brand. She could feel herself blushing furiously at the thought.

"No. You're dismissed." Tseng's voice was cool. Reno, who had no ties aside those to the Turks and maybe Shinra, could never understand the fine nuances of a diplomatic affair. Not to mention Tseng's rather interesting connection to his homeland.

The icy tone bounced right off. Reno was used to how the other Turk took life too seriously. "Then g'night. If someone asks for you, I'll tell them you're busy." He turned, winked at Yuffie then left without waiting for further comments.

Yuffie lowered her hands and let out a breath. "I forgot Reno's... overfriendliness." She guessed she wouldn't have had a problem with the lewd gaze or comments if she hadn't settled into her more polite, princess-persona automatically. It was difficult to deal with Reno and Tseng at the same time.

"My apologies, milady," Tseng bowed his head. "He can be rather overwhelming at times and assume the most ridiculous things. But, let us forget this little intermezzo quickly and enjoy this light meal." He poured the tea and grabbed a bag of chips for himself. "There's plenty, so don't be shy, Princess."

"You don't have to take responsibility for Reno's actions," Yuffie said and lifted the mug up. It was hot and it warmed up her fingers quickly. "And I'd appreciate it if you called me by name; most people do it and the ones who don't are old men who can't comprehend the passage of time. Of course, if you're more comfortable calling me by my title it's your right and I won't ask you again." She added a smile and sipped the tea.

"The princess' wish is a command to me," Tseng nodded then smiled. "Yuffie, then. Thank you for the permission. However, I have to object, I have to take responsibility for my men's actions. After all, I'm their leader. Perhaps one day you'll understand."

Yuffie's grip slipped on the mug for a half-moment before she managed to put it down without spilling any. She straightened her back and looked into Tseng's eyes coolly. "You imply, I don't know a leader's privileges and tasks?"

"I'm most certain that you do," Tseng looked back calmly. "However, you haven't had the chance to be a leader this far, or am I incorrect? You'll make a fine queen one day but one can't fully comprehend the responsibilities which come with the rank until one experiences it from first hand."

"My father is the ruler of Wutai, that's true," Yuffie said but didn't elaborate. Godo had been ready to turn their home into a tourist attraction, while she had been ready to lie, steal, and kill to restore Wutai’s former glory.

"The loss of the war lay heavily on his shoulders," Tseng pondered, staring into his own mug. "Perhaps now, a new day will be dawning on the West. Mako isn't a power to make some rise above others anymore."

"It's odd to hear these words from you, Tseng," Yuffie said and reached for a muffin. She made short work on it and picked up another one.

"Is it? Well, I’d assume most traitors despise the land which cradled them at their birth indeed." Tseng looked out the window. The sky had already darkened and the first stars lit up. "However, I'm not an ordinary traitor."

"Then what are you?" Yuffie asked with a frown, but curiously nonetheless. "Why betray your home to serve its enemy?"

"I had no choice." The tiger-eye gaze flashed at the princess. "At the age of fourteen, I was banished from my homeland under the pain of death, where else could I have made a living, made my father proud if not here? Wutans in Midgar were always a minority frowned upon when they attempted to climb higher, receive a good education. Still, I managed, and my efforts were rewarded by a kind man, who took me into the Turks, Shinra's finest."

Yuffie didn't waver under Tseng's eyes but smiled a bit at the explanation. "So it was your father who was the traitor, you merely followed him. Is he still alive?" At fourteen, boys were already responsible enough to be counted men, especially in a serious case like treason. Still, Yuffie knew how sometimes one couldn't choose between their home and their parents.

"He is, although he's at the sunset of his life. But his mind is still clear, thank the Ancients, and he can spend his days actively." Tseng smiled a bit to himself. He truly loved and respected his father, and more or less understood his reasons.

"Don't introduce us," Yuffie said. "However, I'm glad to know your part of the story." To her, Tseng wasn't a traitor any longer despite the mark and thus she wasn't honor-bound to attack him the next time they met.

"Thank you." Tseng nodded again, his dark eyes serious. "I'm honored that you're willing to hear me out. I do not wish to live in my princess' memory as an unforgivable sinner."

"There are few sins which can't be forgiven," Yuffie shook her head, reaching for her cooling tea. "But tell me, how do you wish to live in my memory, Tseng?" she asked, too coy for her own comfort but still going for it. Tseng was handsome after all, and she couldn't forget Reno's words, damn the bastard.

"I was taught to aim for the best impressions," Tseng made an elegant gesture. "I don't want us to ever fight and we have good chances. After all, you don't seem to be too keen on following traditions concerning me, Shinra's involved in other business right now, and I wouldn't dream of visiting my homeland again. Breaching its borders would be the death of me." It felt heavy to say this out loud, though. Wutai with his mountains and clear sky and lush forests lived vividly in his mind, never fading since he left. He longed to go back again and breathe in the air, full of spicy scents. To hear the monsoon rain rush down with that particular ring, which he couldn't ever hear in Midgar.

"I'm not one to follow traditions, that's right," Yuffie nodded, her eyes at Tseng's gestures and expressions. There was a pain in them and she didn't want to imagine how deep it ran if it was showing; how terrible it could have felt to be banned from one's home. However, she had the power to help and she intended to use it -- Wutai didn't mean only a piece of land but its children as well, and she wanted the best for her country. "Maybe, once your father dies, I could grant you permission to come and visit."

"A two-edged bliss," Tseng sighed but smiled at the girl. "However, as much as I love my father, I'm looking forward to the day I'll be once again able to see the Da-Chao monument. I'll try to not die before I can."

Yuffie smiled back as her heart started to beat faster. "Good. I'm sure you have ways to contact me when that day arrives," she said and brushed off the crumbs from her lap. The food was mostly destroyed and she poured them some tea.

Tseng remained silent, his mind relishing in the hope just renewed in him. The minutes passed, until the man glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh, it got quite late. I assume you'd like to get your rest. Let's go, we'll ask the staff to get you a room." He rose from his seat and offered a hand to Yuffie.

Yuffie accepted it and she let her momentum end her up close to Tseng. "I'm not sure we should bother them on my behalf, Tseng," she said, her eyes seeking out the Turk's, "this late."

There was something in the air around her, a certain vibe, that Tseng was reluctant to recognize. "Well, it would be improper for me to make you stay here, wouldn't it...?"

"As I said, I'm not much for traditions, especially silly ones," Yuffie said softly. She was ready to back off gracefully if Tseng said no but there was no harm in trying. The night was young and she intended to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Are you implying that you won't mind sleeping here, Yuffie?" Tseng cocked an eyebrow. He would have never dared to take the princess, but if she insisted... She was kind of pretty after all, in a long-limbed, petite way. "I don't really have another blanket though, and forgive me but I'm not too keen on sleeping on the floor."

"I don't mind sharing, if that's what you ask," Yuffie said and tilted her head up and back to look into Tseng's eyes. She was proud of her strength and prowess but it wasn't below her to yield in bed when her partner was an equally powerful man. And the Turk fit the description. The princess smiled a little predatory, hoping the man wasn't about to refuse the challenge.

The hints were impossible to miss. Tseng took a step closer and touched Yuffie's shoulder. "No matter what, it's hard for me to forget that you're a royalty of my homeland. A traitor like me shouldn't even stand this close to you, let alone sleep in the same bed. And correct me if I'm wrong but you don't seem to want to stop with just that." He needed to clear this up. He wanted to give her a way out... after all, she was still young. Old enough to decide for herself, but still, more than ten years of age difference wasn't something to lightly ignore.

Yuffie put her hand above Tseng's and caressed the knuckles with her fingertips. "You're not wrong. But I understand your reluctance, Tseng," she said and took a step back. She wasn't sure what the other was afraid of; maybe the Turk thought that sleeping with her would compromise his loyalties, but she wasn't to press. They weren't friends and Yuffie tried to leave her stubbornness behind. "I thank you for the dinner and tea."

"If you'd like to, you can come with me to hunt for some spare blankets," Tseng offered. He wasn’t sure why the princess changed her mind, but he wasn't the one to press the issue either.

"Nah, it's really not necessary," Yuffie shook her head. "I have a bedroll in my pack, I expected to camp somewhere halfway back to Midgar. Being a princess is really useless when one tends to wander in the jungle," she added with a small shrug, "as the trees wouldn't grant me shelter for my title."

Tseng chuckled softly and gathered the remnants of the meal from the table. "I'll make you some space then. Pack out your things, and you can use the bathroom first. There's enough hot water, don't worry about it."

"Thank you," Yuffie said, bowing her head a bit.

The next minutes were spent in silence. Tseng pushed the low table aside, to make some space for the girl's sleeping bag and prepared a fresh towel for her. Then, he dimmed the lights and opened the windows wide; the air was fresh here and the nights were rather warm as well. Then, he retreated into the bedroom to ponder just what did he miss and if it was worth it.

Yuffie took care of the necessities, using a luxurious amount of hot water. After a good half an hour she was in her panties and undershirt and crawled into her sleeping bag. The night was quiet, and she missed the waves of the ocean almost as much as a pair of strong arms around her as she drifted off into sleep.

Tseng took his turn as well in the shower, trying not to think too much. The princess sure had pretty legs and a nice rear but it would’ve been unbecoming and unprofessional to spend more than a few minutes fantasizing about her.

Eventually, he dressed, and quietly snuck into his bedroom. He felt a pang of guilt for not insisting that the princess should take a bed but he calmed his conscience with the fact that Yuffie was used to camping and he was here to heal, after all. Tseng pulled the covers over himself, closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off into a slumber.

***

The night was calm but around midnight, clouds began to gather in the sky, veiling the bright moon. A chill breeze picked up, and lightning flashed in the distance, followed by the low echoes of thunder. However, the storm neared rapidly, the lightning drew closer, and finally, there was an earth-shaking rumble as one of them struck a tree on the hills.

Yuffie woke with a start, reaching for her weapon which wasn't next to her Sitting up she took in her environment. As her brain started to function again she relaxed her tense muscles and pulled the covers closer to her body. The wind which swept in through the open windows was cold and it brought the smell of rain with it. The bright light and the closely-following thunder made her wince.

Tseng woke as well, with a similar reaction as the girl. However, his mind caught up a bit faster and he remembered the open windows. Quickly closing his own, he rushed out to the living room, to save Yuffie from an unwanted shower. Carefully stepping over the girl, he closed the panes, then crouched down and lightly touched the princess' shoulder. "It's going to be alright. Storms like this pass quickly, you can go back to sleep." With a teasing edge, he added, "You're not afraid of the storm, are you?"

Yuffie glanced at Tseng and smiled. "Why? What would you do if I were?" she asked, teasing back. Thanks to her years of training as a ninja and the countless occasions her sleep was interrupted by an attack, she was wide awake now.

"Well, I don't know. Sit with you perhaps for a while to make you calm down," Tseng mused, his smile lost in the darkness but it was evident in his tone.

"I wouldn't mind that," Yuffie chuckled. Her shoulder tingled under the Turk's light touch and she was afraid to move, ere she broke the magic of the darkness. "If you don't mind sitting on the hard floor, as my bedroll doesn’t offer much padding."

Tseng considered the offer and finally, he slowly settled down next to the girl. His hand moved over her bare skin, along her exposed arm and shoulder, then to her face and hair, which was thick but still soft. Suddenly, the air felt a bit warmer despite the chill the storm brought.

Yuffie's breath caught in her throat at the touches and she closed her eyes for a few moments. The caress awoke her body in more than one sense and she slowly inched closer to Tseng. Unsure if the Turk would bolt or not, she brushed her own fingertips along the sharp cheekbones, tracing his face. "You're handsome."

"Thank you," Tseng said quietly. "You're definitely pretty as well. It shows you're a warrior."

Yuffie smiled and moved even closer until she could feel his skin next to her own. "This is the first time someone said this. Thank you," she said. Her past lovers complimented her face, her hair, or her breasts which fit into a man's palms but didn’t acknowledge her strength. Or they praised her skills but forgot she was a woman.

The Turk let out a barely audible sigh and looked down, trying to make out her face in the dark. "Yuffie... If you keep this up, the situation might turn uncomfortable.”

Yuffie pouted. "Do you want me to stop, then?" she asked reluctantly, resting her fingers on Tseng's jaw.

"That is a difficult question," Tseng breathed and took hold of her hand. "It's more like, do you wish to continue...?"

Yuffie turned her head away. She was a proud woman but there were times when pride got in the way. Still, she couldn’t look directly into Tsengs eyes, despite the darkness. "I do."

The Turk pulled her closer and embraced her waist, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Inhaling the fresh scent of her skin, he placed a kiss on it. "Stop me when you think it's too much," he whispered and began to trace her collarbones with his lips, while his hands roamed on her back.

Yuffie moaned and embraced his neck, her fingers caressing the Turk's shoulders. "Wait," she gasped as she moved into the touches, "your bed would be better suited than the floor."

"I would have suggested that sooner or later as well," Tseng grinned and he took Yuffie's slim body into his arms. "I hope I'm not scarring your pride, princess," he said as he rose from the floor. He had no wounds which could have been overstrained, so he was not risking anything. Besides, Yuffie was light.

She giggled and embraced his neck, pulling herself closer and holding on. Tseng's skin smelled fresh from the shower and she placed a series of small kisses on it. "No, as this is not a battlefield where I need to prove myself," she answered finally and grazed her teeth against his shoulder.

The man shuddered a bit then placed the girl down on the soft bed. "A moment," he murmured and quickly got the matches from the nightstand to light the huge candle standing there as well. He liked the soft light; sometimes he lit it for meditation. As much as it was in his nature to love the darkness, he wanted to see her face now.

Once the flame cast a glow over the small room, the Turk turned back and settled down in front of the princess.

Yuffie was panting, her breasts lifting noticeably as her nipples poked the white undershirt. She looked at him hungrily, her dark eyes contrasted with the faint color in her cheeks. She lifted one hand and touched Tseng's face again. "Come closer, handsome warrior."

Tseng went as if there had been a leash tied around his neck. He was sensitive to this kind of finery, to elegant speech which carried a hint of his ancestry. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her slender form and sealed her pink lips with his. He was neither pleading nor demanding; he used just the right amount of pressure. His partner being a Wutan, being a distant kinsman - after all, in the long-gone past, Tseng's family was part of the royals - and that the girl was the same as him, a stranger in a strange land eased the Turk’s mind.

Yuffie pressed back, opening her mouth and inviting his tongue into a dance. Her hands moved to caress his chest through the thin fabric, tracing the muscles and searching for the hem to tug it off.

Tseng helped her, reluctantly breaking the contact and pulling the garment over his head. His previous injuries were faded already but visible - the mark of Sephiroth's sword and the burnt patch on his shoulder, courtesy of the Dual Hound. The long slash on his back was something to remain there forever, although the Lodge's healers did an excellent job treating it. It was a thin line, not some wrinkled, ugly scar.

She explored the wounds curiously with her fingers then lowering her head, with her lips as well. Kissing the faint lines, Yuffie couldn't help but be glad she hadn't added one of her own to the collection. "You have a warrior's body," she murmured against his collarbone then let her teeth graze the skin again. She was curious if the reaction she got previously was real or just imagined.

"You're sweet-talking me," Tseng chuckled with delight and slipped his hand under the shirt she wore to cup a petite breast. "I love it. I've never-" he stopped abruptly as the thought crystallized in his mind. "I've never been with a Wutan woman before." He was an outcast among the outcasts with the mark on his forehead, and Wutan whores disgusted him. His lovers were from Midgar, occasionally from Costa del Sol, once he managed to charm away a Mideel beauty but never a Wutan.

"You don't know what you’re missing," Yuffie teased. As his fingers brushed against the more sensitive nipples, she moaned and leaned into the touch. "We're said to be the best even in this..."

Tseng laughed. "I'm sure it isn't just a rumor." After a second, he added: "I like when somebody calls me a warrior instead of a Turk or even a murderer."

Yuffie caressed his face lightly touching the mark on the forehead. "But what is a Turk if not the best warrior the president Shinra can have? You repay him in blood and loyalty, obeying orders like the great warriors of the past. Or I'd like to think so," she said and pressed her lips against his mouth.

Tseng was close to melting. He tugged Yuffie's shirt upward, to get the girl out of it, breaking the kiss again for a few seconds. "It sounds wonderful, you know. And I'm glad that you're able to see it like this." Dropping the small garment on top of his, he gently pushed at her shoulders to make her lean back.

She lay down on the soft bed and her fingers tangled into Tseng's long, unbound hair. She tugged it lightly, not wanting to cause pain, to get him lean onto her. "My handsome warrior, I hope you know your duty," she said, the smile evident in her face and tone.

This time, Tseng let it go. All the usual calmness and professionalism was washed away like the day's dust from the roofs outside by the rain. And he was _grinning_. The princess was deliberately pushing all the right buttons and Tseng enjoyed it immensely. "Don't worry about it. I received the best training," he told her and pounced down on her skin, kissing it hungrily from her collarbone to her navel, with a lot of added caress, licks, and gentle bites. His tongue dipped into her navel while his hand slipped further down, his thumb brushing the crotch of her panties. She was no delicate flower, she was strong and Tseng hasn’t had a playfully rough encounter for ages.

Yuffie laughed and tried to move away when the caress of her navel tickled but she soon forgot about it. She arched her hips up to meet his finger with a soft gasp. Her panties were wet and the fire in her body flared higher. Her hands moved to touch Tseng's shoulders, even though she couldn't decide whether to urge him up or down.

The Turk decided for himself. He squirmed a little to settle between Yuffie's long legs and he licked at her crotch, wetting the thin white fabric. She smelled sweet and fresh and as he caressed the side of her abdomen, the involuntary tremors made him smile.

Her fingers tightened on his shoulders and Yuffie arched off the bed again at the small bolt of pleasure. "Tseng...!" she moaned and opened her legs wide, invitingly.

Tseng hooked his fingers into the fabric and looked up. "Allow me," he said quietly, wanting to see her fully naked and touch her, taste her properly.

"Yes, yes," Yuffie nodded, her eyes half-closed but still focusing on Tseng. She had nothing to hide and she was quite proud of her body -- it was pretty and useful at the same time, and she loved it to bits. Lifting her hips, she mutely urged Tseng on. 

The Turk didn't waste any time but freed the princess from the last remaining article of clothing. The panties landed on top of the other garments and Tseng stretched out next to Yuffie, drawing her close. "I'd like to feel you," he told her, voice deeper from desire. "And let me add, you can kiss very well." He pressed one strong thigh between hers, half-trapping her under his weight. His hair fell on Yuffie's shoulders, tickling her lightly.

She smiled and pushed her body against the Turk's. "Flatterer," she murmured against his neck and lightly touched her lips against his mouth. "Feel me, take me, my warrior." She opened her legs a bit and caressed the man's back with one of her hands, while the other sneaked between their bodies, palm flat against Tseng's crotch through the thin fabric of his pajama bottom.

The Turk gasped and bucked his hips to get closer to the caressing hand. In exchange, he pressed his mouth against one of the nipples, sucking, licking, and gently biting it. His free hand roamed on her back and thigh, his fingers slipping into the crevice of her well-shaped rear, to finally brush against the wet folds of flesh, to make her moan.

Yuffie indeed moaned and pushed her body even closer to Tseng. Her hand tugged at his waistband a bit impatiently. "Please..." she said when she couldn't take the trousers off. "I want to feel you...!"

The man nodded and quickly got out of his pants. The gunshot wound on his leg became visible as well but Tseng didn't mind, it wasn't particularly ugly either. His nude body shone with a fine sheen of sweat in the soft light and his quick breathing wasn't the only sign indicating his excitement. His golden-hued eyes were filled with raw hunger as they devoured the girl's bare body. "Beautiful. Ravishing," he murmured. "You're indeed a true princess."

She blushed and reached out to touch him, now without the barrier of fabric. "And you're a true warrior, Tseng," she replied in Wutan, serious for a few moments then she switched the language and tightened her grip on his erection, "With one hard weapon."

Tseng wanted to laugh but the sound drowned in a gasp. He couldn't help but thrust into her palm, then impatiently and shamelessly reaching between her thighs, slipping his fingers into her to see if she was ready. "You drive me crazy, princess," he panted, dropping his head on her shoulder. "Please, let me in."

Yuffie was wet and she opened her legs for Tseng's hand, with a soft moan. "Yes!" She released him to embrace the Turk's neck with both hands, pulling him a bit closer. "Take me, warrior," she urged.

Tseng swallowed hard to retain his patience a little more. "I can’t, not without protection. In the nightstand's drawer, there should be a few condoms, take one and do the honors." He was smirking with the last word and he lifted his wet fingers to his mouth to taste her juices.

Yuffie blinked then moved, searching for the packets. "Of course." She almost forgot about it and she was glad the Turk remembered. Sitting up she rolled the thin rubber over the subtly twitching erection then grinned at Tseng. "Now that you're armored, move, my warrior."

"You really intend to reduce me into an insanely giggling wreck, do you?" Tseng poked her playfully in the ribs then smiled at her. "How would you like it?"

She laughed and gave a peck at Tseng's nose. "Comfortably lying and right now would be a good start," she said, eyes bright from lust.

The Turk didn't need to be told twice. He gently forced Yuffie down on her back, nudged her legs open and after a moment of admiring her perfect body, Tseng slowly eased himself into her warm wetness. He had to stop for a moment, squeeze his eyes shut, and grit his teeth from the wonderful sensation. 

She gasped and arched forward, her body adjusting to him without any difficulty. "Yes, oh, yes," she murmured and reached up with one hand to hold Tseng close, while the other curled into the sheets.

"Ancients...!" Tseng gasped as he lowered himself, thrusting a little as if probing. "It really feels like... the old tales. The princess and the ronin..." He kissed her gently, nibbling on her lips.

She moaned into his mouth, moving against his thrusts with her own ones. She couldn't remember any of the tales Tseng mentioned but her brain stopped functioning properly sometime in the last few minutes. She tried to swallow her small cries of pleasure as they moved together or at least silence them against his lips.

"Don't hold back," Tseng gasped, his raven hair falling around them like a dark curtain. "The storm will cover us. Sing for me, beautiful one...!" He couldn't hold back; he wasn't able. His speed increased as he kept on thrusting into the petite but strong body, taste, smell, and sight entwining, overloading all of his senses until only the basic instincts remained and the howling desire to reach satisfaction.

Yuffie let go then, and voiced her pleasure as she neared Heaven; then she stumbled over the edge, her cry silent. She arched her back and tightened her hold around Tseng as her muscles tensed and the lightning flashed under her tightly closed eyelids. 

His moans getting louder, Tseng grazed his teeth against her collarbone. He felt her orgasm, her body gripping his and the Turk only needed a few more forceful thrusts to reach completion. With a last, strained moan, with an almost painful expression, his back arched and Tseng came, nearly collapsing on top of the princess afterward.

Yuffie panted and after she gathered her scattered wits, smiled up. She caressed the heavy body on top of her and breathed a kiss on Tseng's face. "Thank you, my warrior." The Wutan words felt right, and she repeated them again, "Thank you."

"I should thank you," the breathless answer came. "Ancients, this was wonderful. You are an awesome lover, little one. I'm drained."

Yuffie chuckled and stroked Tseng's hair, reaching under his chin to press her lips against his.

The Turk kissed back but then retreated gently, to get rid of the condom. Throwing it into the wastebasket, he cuddled back to the girl. "Maybe we can get some sleep now, hmm? How about it?"

"Of course, my warrior. I'm a bit sleepy as well," Yuffie said. Thrusting herself up to her elbows she looked at Tseng then bent her head forward and kissed the dark dot on his forehead. "You're not a traitor and your banishment ends when you become the head of your family." Then she blew out the candle and snuggled back into Tseng's arms.

The Turk couldn’t say anything. The words got stuck in his throat hearing the promise, for the princess' word was law for all Wutan. He was forgiven. He will be able to return to his home with his head held high. Swallowing back the nasty wetness which forced itself into his eyes, Tseng embraced Yuffie and let his kiss tell, what he couldn't express with words.

She kissed back, holding him close. Her chest was warm inside, knowing she had helped one of Wutai's children as a leader should. Pulling her mouth away, she smiled although in the darkness the effort was lost. "Sleep well, my warrior."

Tseng swallowed hard and nodded with a smile in his voice. "You, too, my princess."

~end~


End file.
